coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Coronation Street in 1999
1999 was Coronation Street's fortieth year. 210 new episodes were broadcast on ITV in 1999. Episodes Main cast Storylines To be added. Who lives where Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Jack Duckworth. Vera Duckworth (both part of January only). Natalie Barnes (from January onwards). Leanne Tilsley/Battersby (from June onwards). Vinny Sorrell (from November onwards). *1 Coronation Street - Ken Barlow. Deirdre Rachid (from April onwards). *2a Coronation Street - Maxine Heavey (until July). Tom Ferguson (from October onwards). *3 Coronation Street - Emily Bishop. Spider Nugent (until August and October only). *4 Coronation Street - Ashley Peacock. Nick Tilsley (until April). Leanne Tilsley (until June). Maxine Heavey/Peacock (from July). Doreen Heavey (October only). Sergei Kasparov (December only). *5 Coronation Street - Les Battersby. Janice Battersby. Toyah Battersby (until August and October only). *6 Coronation Street - Natalie Barnes (part of January only). Sally Webster (January to March). Sharon Gaskell (February to March). Rosie Webster. Sophie Webster (both from February to March). *7 Coronation Street - Jackie Dobbs. Tyrone Dobbs (both until March). Curly Watts (from March onwards). Kevin Webster (April to June). Spider Nugent. Toyah Battersby (both September only). *8 Coronation Street - Martin Platt. Gail Platt. Sarah Louise Platt and David Platt. *9 Coronation Street - Judy Mallett (until September), Gary Mallett. Billy Mallett. Becky Mallett.'' *10a Coronation Street - Rita Sullivan. Sally Webster ''(January only). *11 Coronation Street - Jim McDonald. Steve McDonald (from March). *12 Coronation Street - Sharon Gaskell/Bentley (March to November). *13 Coronation Street - Kevin Webster (until March). Sally Webster (from March onwards). Rosie Webster. Sophie Webster (both until February, then from March onwards). *Corner Shop flat - Nita Desai (February onwards). Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls flat - Roy Cropper. Hayley Patterson (both until February). Victoria Street *16a Victoria Street - Roy Cropper. Hayley Patterson/Cropper (both from February onwards). *17a Victoria Street - Deirdre Rachid (until March). Kevin Webster (from July onwards). Alison Wakefield (July to September). Others *Flat 3, 6 Arnica Street - Linda Sykes (until October). Spider Nugent. Toyah Battersby (both from October onwards). *2 Douglas Road - Doreen Heavey (January to September, and then from November onwards). *5 Grasmere Drive - Alf Roberts (until January). Audrey Roberts. Alma Baldwin (from May onwards). *37 Hillside Crescent - Betty Williams *Mayfield Court - Maud Grimes *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Mike Baldwin. Alma Baldwin (until May). Linda Sykes (from October onwards). Mark Redman (from November onwards). *Park Road B&B - Eunice Gee (until May). Jack Duckworth. Vera Duckworth (both from January onwards). Tyrone Dobbs (from July onwards). Norris Cole (from December onwards). *23 Seymour Drive, Oakhill - Fred Elliott. Awards and nominations TV Quick Awards *Best Soap Actress: Julie Hesmondhalgh (Winner) *Best Soap Actor: David Neilson (Nominee) *Best Newcomer: Alan Halsall (Nominee) *Best Soap: Coronation Street (Nominee) National Television Awards *Most Popular Serial Drama: Coronation Street (Winner) *Most Popular Newcomer: Alan Halsall (Nominee), Naomi Radcliffe (Nominee) *Most Popular Actress: Julie Hesmondhalgh (Nominee) *Most Popular Actor: Steven Arnold (Nominee) Inside Soap Awards *Best Young Actor: Alan Halsall (Winner) *Best Comic Performer: John Savident (Winner) Category:1999 Category:Coronation Street year-by-year